Hello
by ClassyKag
Summary: from our son and rin, we'll love you always......srry bout leaving you guys like that....i fixed it


_**Playground school bell rings again**_

Rin walked along the park to see the little children playing with their parents. The joy that spread throughout the people and demons was one that she was about to fell. She then heard the bell signaling that school was now in session for the darlings. She then held her stomach and smiled.

"Soon your going to be just like them darling" she said smiling " but we need to you're your daddy first"

_**  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

Just then she looked at the sky and realized the dark clouds forming and soon she felt the very first rain drop. She quickly thanked the gods for making her carry her umbrella. She opened it and began to walk briskly through the rain in her bran new black kitten heels. Just then she felt the present she had gotten for Sesshomaru fall out of her coat. As she giggled at how clumsy she was she felt more down pour of rain upon her umbrella. As she got up with the gift she felt the sensation of artificial light on her. She then saw as the head lights of a car came closer and closer, but before she could move……

_**  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

Sesshomaru jumped out of his BMW to the crime scene to which he was called only to smell the strong scent of blood. Her blood. Rin's blood. He then walked up to the scene to see his beloved wife trapped between a sports car and an ally wall. He staggered to her in shocked and he saw the contorted metal made a belt of his wife. He looked at her emotionless face and lifeless eyes and the blood dripping from her mouth. He walked over to her with tears welling in his eyes.

Soon the car was moved from around her and her body went limp to the wet concrete. He fell to his knee and crawled to her and grabbed her up rock back and forth. Then a police man walked slowly to the grieving demon and said " sir she didn't make it"

_**"from our son and rin we'll love you always"  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

His mind was in shambles as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms. He growled as the man said what he did. He refused to believe that his reason breathing was gone. He whispered to her lifeless form.

"Rin your going to wake up my love, remember we were going to make a pup, you promised…..I'd get one form my birthday" she said rocking

"Please Rin don't leave me….i need you….." and as he said that the ran began to fall harder

He looked her deep in the eyes and realized she was really gone but refused to believe it

He sat in the row in front of her casket with the look of emotionless on his face. He smelt the tears of their many friends and his family who all loved her around him. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. Once then service was over he was followed to the grave side with her body.

_**  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

This some how felt as if it was a dream that he needed to wake up from and soon. This dream needed to end. He watched as they put her in the hole and through dirt on her locked casket. He wanted so badly to kill all the men who were taking her away from him. Once she was fully buried everyone paid their respects and went their ways.

_**  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

Except Inuyasha Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They stood there watching him as if they were waiting on him to break out in tears. Sango walked over to him and said quietly.

"Look Sesshomaru I know you loved her, and I know this wonderful psychiatrist that can help you through your loss…"

He cut her off right there with a look of hatred and anger.

"Do you honestly think I'm broken, I do not need fixing? I loved her yes but I don't need therapy to get through this. I don't need help…."

_**  
**__**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

"don't lie to your self Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha "you need the help to get though this, help that we cant provide, cuz if you can stand there an \d pretend that your alright then you are disgracing her and yourself"

_**  
**__**Don't cry  
**_

Just then a man came up to the group and tapped Sesshomaru on his shoulder. Sessh turned around to see a man he had never seen before. He was human, but not one of Rin's friends.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi. I was Dr. Akumi and I was Rin's doctor. May I speak with you on private?"

"Just say what you have to say right here"

"I do suppose Rin was in a hurry to tell you once she found out. It was the news you both longed to hear….."

"Spit it out ." he said annoyed

"Rin was pregnant"

From that moment it was as if the air was sucked from each and everyone who heard. As he heard the news Sessh fell weak in his knees. He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep and food and the stress of the company but he fell to his knees beside her fresh grave. He couldn't, not now, he didn't but now it was the time he had to……cry. He howled like the dog inside him told in him. He kneeled over grabbing the dirt of her grave, clenched tightly in his claws. He howled louder.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

It's been 7 months since her death and it was still unnatural to not have her warm body beside him. Right now he should be hugging her, teasing her about her protruding stomach, loving her. He tried to sleep but he could not stop thinking about how it would be if he still had her in his arms. Now he closed his eyes to try to sleep but found himself in this dark place with fog swimming around his feet.

He then looked forward to see Rin sitting on what seems to be her tombstone. She was dressed in her night gown he had bought for her when they got married. She looked at him with her gorgeous and smiled.

"Come here my love"

Sessh did as he was told and walked to her. Once he reached her he held her and found he could actually touch her. He smiled at her and at the discovery and kissed her passionately. Not wasting any time to show how much he missed and needed her, but unfortunately she gently pushed him away and stared deep in his golden orbs. He watched in disbelief.

_**  
**__**Hello I'm still here**_

"Don't say anything love, just listen. I don't have that much time with you"

"Don't leave me again……please Rin"

"I never left you. I was always with you…..right here" she said pointing to his heart

"Now love you need to move on and accept my death"

"No never"

"I didn't say forget about me, I said move on. You cant fight the gods on what they have willed. I love you very much and I need you to do this for me."

"Please…"

"Don't my love don't make this hard. I will always be with you silly. And if you need me all you have to do is dream….which entails you getting some sleep mister. Don't think I haven't been watching you. Why do you think it took me so long to get in contact with you" she said smiling

"I'm sorry"

Just then he caught sight of her flat stomach

"I thought you were pregnant"

"oh I am but the gods want the whole family to be together."

Just then she started to fade away

"oh they're calling me back, I have to go, but hold onto this and never forget me. I got for you the day I found out." She said taking out a silver old fashioned pocket watch.

"Now remember what I told you and done forget me….i'l wait for you my love"

And with that she disappeared from his grasp.

_**  
**__**All that's left of yesterday**_

Suddenly he woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the clock which read 4:45. he clenched the sheet on impulse only not to feel the soft silt sheet beneath his fingers but a cold clammy metal. His eyes drifted to his hands only to realize it's the same watch that Rin gave him. He opened it only to read

**_"_**'

**_AN: ok my readers i needed to get this fic out my head and i so had to write it. so hear you go._**


End file.
